Loving Arms
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Falling back in love was hard. Indy and Marion after KOTCS. Adult content. R&R! Marion POV.
1. Passion

It felt good being in Indy's arms again. The familiar musk of his cologne, made me sigh heavily.

"What is it, Marion?" I noticed my voice was husky sounding, not only because I smoke, but it sounded raspy, and quieter.

"Nothing, love. It just feels good to be in your arms again." He smiled, and I looked into his eyes. We both were older, wiser, and more mature than we were the first time around. The first time around was when I was a teen, and he nearly ten years older than me. Second time, I got my heart broken and an unexpected pregnancy, and now this was the third time. We were going to finally settle down and get our break—nearly twenty years later. Hopefully, third time was the charm. I lay on top of him, gazing at him intently. He grinned, like a little boy in a toy store. I kissed his lips gently, wanting to start out slow. Indy smiled, and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my brassiere, and threw the shirt on the floor. I then unbuttoned his work shirt, throwing it on the floor, landing next to my shirt. He smiled, and I ran my finger down his chest, tracing the contours of his pecs. Then, he caressed my body, feeling the contours of my lower back, feeling every contour of my body, the only difference between now and the last time was that we had gotten older, and I was no longer a beanpole. With the birth of Mutt, came an even more womanly figure than I had when we first saw each other and the last time. I had become curvier. So, to Indy it was unfamiliar to him.

Finally, Indy reached to unhook my brassiere. Soon enough we were pressed close together, flesh to flesh. Indy then embraced me in a hug, and kissed my neck, all the way down to my chest. Moaning softly, and then finally, I screamed out, which included a profanity, "Ohhh...shit!" Indy smiled, and put a finger to my lips. I placed a hand on his unshaven face, leaning in to kiss him. The stubble scratched my lip a little, but luckily no blood. Indy explored every inch of my upper body, caressing my bosoms, and wrapping his arms around my waist. My fingers, which had rested on Indy's chest, involuntarily dug in a little deeper in his flesh. Indy, obviously in pain, mouthed to me, "Marion! Why the hell did you do that for?" I let go, and he breathed a sigh of relief, and checked to see if there were any injuries, which there were just red marks from me digging my fingernails in there. Wanting to soothe the pain, I leaned down, and kissed where I had dug. He smiled, whispering, "Thank you." We were trying to keep our lovemaking quiet, so Mutt didn't hear us too much. Indy then pushed me down on the bed—not really hard, more like in a playful manner.

"Marion, I love you." Indy whispered in my ear. I looked up into his eyes, and smiled.

"I love you too. I'm glad we're together again, and this time for longer." We kissed, and the moment lasted for a minute, and then Indy paused, as if he was waiting for my reaction. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and pulled him closer to me. He smiled. Just as we were about to make love again, Mutt barges in. The sight of his father and mother naked scared him.

"Gee, Mom, Dad...put some clothes on or something. You're scarring me for life."

I was mad. "Mutt, get the hell out of here! Your father and I want to have alone time...so get!" I shooed him out. He shut the door, and Indy laughed.

"You find that amusing?" I asked him, a hint of sarcasm to my voice.

Indy covered his mouth, and said," Yes, is that a problem?'' He brushed wisps of my hair away from my face.

I smiled. "No." Leaning in, I kissed him, passionately, for fifteen whole minutes. During those fifteen minutes occurred a lot. As we kissed, he held my head, running his fingers through my hair that I let down, as I had my arms wrapped around his waist. Pausing for a moment, he looked up into my eyes, and smiled. Turning on the other side, I was now facing him, and he smiled, running his hand gently across my bare skin. I propped myself up, and he leaned in to kiss me, holding me close to him.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time, Indy." I whispered, my voice sounding a little hoarse.

He smiled."Me too, Marion. No one loved me like you did. No one was the same as you."

I completely agreed with him. No one pleased me the way he did. He knew me all too well.


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

It was morning. My eyes fluttered open, and I practically was staring into Indy's chest. Looking up, I encountered his eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart." Indy said, placing his arm around me. We shared a morning kiss, and I sat up in bed, adjusting the sheets to cover my nakedness. I mean, I didn't want Mutt walking in and seeing his mother in the nude. He's nineteen and all, but still, he didn't need to see anything. Indy smiled.

"Don't worry, Mutt's not here. He left this morning. Told me to tell you he would be out all day." I looked at him, worried.

"Marion, he's nineteen. I think he can take care of himself. Right before he walked out, I told him to be careful."

I smiled, and sighed in relief. Indy hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You worry too much, Marion." He got up, put on his robe, and went to the kitchen.

"Want anything?" Indy asked, smiling.

"Yes, please." A few minutes later he returned with a banana for me and an apple for himself. I smiled when he handed me the fruit. Peeling the banana slowly, I ate the fruit inside slowly, and carefully, hoping Indy would notice. Oh, did he notice, because I turned around and he was eating his apple in a seductive manner. Was he trying to seduce me with fruit? If he was, he was doing a pretty damn good job of seducing me. Indy finished the apple, setting the core down on the table. He turned and saw me eyeing him.

"What's wrong, Marion?"

I had to come up with something, fast. Then it hit me. I jumped up and leaned over, and planted a kiss on his cheek. He sat there, stunned.

"What was that for?" Indy looked a little confused.

I was in the mood again. That man and his fruit turned me on. Leaning close to him, I kissed him again. Honestly, I was hoping for fireworks, like last night. He got this huge grin on his face, and laughed.

"I see what you're getting at." Indy glanced at me lovingly, and returned the kiss. I smiled, and we made out, passionately, and in the heat of our passion, my sheet slipped, exposing my naked upper half.

Indy smiled, letting his hands caress my upper half of my body, and finally, kissing my neck, up and down. I sighed loudly, and he continued. Indy ran his hands across my bosoms, then my back, and finally he reached my hips. Putting his arms around my hips, he whispered to me softly, "You're beautiful, Marion."

I smiled, and replied, my voice sounding quite a bit raspy, "Thanks." Leaning forward, I planted a kiss on his forehead. He approached me closer, and we kissed again, this time on the lips, and passionately. Indy's arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I smiled, and we parted, and I got up, and put on my white bathrobe over my naked body, and went out into the kitchen. Indy soon followed, and came up behind me as I was cutting up a tomato. He placed his hand over mine, which was holding the knife and finally when we were done, I offered him a slice, and I took one. Biting into the tomato, the juices dripped slowly down my chin, and fell on my chest, as if it was a drop of rain. I wasn't trying to eat like I was trying to attract attention; but somehow, Indy got turned on by the way I ate the tomato slice. He kissed my lips again, and then down my neck and my chest, as he held me in his arms. Finally, he swooped me up in his arms, and carried me back to our bedroom. When we got back to the bedroom, he undid my bathrobe, and I undid his. We flung the bathrobes on the floor, and turned to each other and smiled. Indy held me in his arms, and we kissed again, this time we were playing tonsil hockey, our tongues dueling feverishly with each other, as we showed our love for each other. He took me in his arms, and we made out again, tossing back and forth. After that venture, we sat up in bed, smiling. I reached into my nightstand and pulled out a cigarette. Indy looked at me, and laughed. "You still smoke?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Want one?" I dangled a cigarette in front of him, and he took it. Grabbing my matchbook, I pulled out two matches, one for me, and another for Indy. We lit our cigarettes, and I inhaled and exhaled, blowing the smoke away from my husband. Husband, it felt weird to say it. I dabbed out the cigarette, and he the same. We put on our bathrobes again, and headed out to the kitchen again. As we put them on, Indy stopped a second.

"Dear, what's wrong?" I looked up and he smiled. Grabbing me, he pressed me close to him again. I looked up at him, and he had a grin on his face.

"I know this sounds strange, but..."

I smiled and laughed."Indy, what is it? You can tell your wife." I was attempting to tie my robe.

He smiled,and kissed me, square on the lips. I then returned his kiss, sealing our love.


End file.
